mariofandomcom-20200222-history
World 2-1 (Super Mario Bros.)
World 2-1 is the first level of World 2 in Super Mario Bros. and its remakes Super Mario All-Stars and Super Mario Bros. Deluxe. Layout At the beginning of this level are three Brick Blocks. The middle one contains a power-up. Ahead is a short platform of bricks with a Little Goomba walking along it. It leads into a small gap with two Koopa Troopas in between. Following this gap are two more Little Goombas followed by a Piranha Plant inside a Warp Pipe. After this, two rows of ? Blocks appear. The one in the bottom row on the far left holds another power-up. More Little Goombas and Koopa Troopas are found here on the ground. Midway through, there are more Brick Blocks. The one on the top left contains a Starman, and there is also another Piranha Plant inside a pipe. Further on are even more rows of ? Blocks and Brick Blocks. All ? Blocks contains coins. One of the top row blocks, located a little to the left contains a beanstalk that leads to Coin Heaven. This secret area is located in the clouds. Here, the player can ride a moving platform to the right and collect a lot of coins until they reach the end. Upon exiting, the player will appear at the end of the level. Ahead of the vine are a few more groups of Little Goombas and several more Piranha Plants inside pipes. The first pipe leads to a secret area underground, where the player can also collect a bunch of coins. Following this is a short gap followed by a Koopa Paratroopa. Another short gap lies ahead, with three vertical blocks the player must leap over. Ahead are some more ? Blocks as well as bricks, which mostly hold coins. Even more Little Goombas and Piranha Plants are found here. Finally, towards the end of the course is another Koopa Paratroopa and a small gap. Following this gap is a springboard next to a tall brick wall. By jumping while on the lowest point of the spring, the player can get a high leap over the wall and reach the flagpole. Alternatively, the player can find a Hidden Block above two Brick Blocks to get over the wall. Challenges in Super Mario Bros. Deluxe In Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, there are five Red Coins and a hidden Yoshi Egg to collect. The player will also obtain a medal based on their score. The target score for this level is 40000. Red Coin locations * Red Coin #1 is located above the top row of the ? Blocks. * Red Coin #2 is located in ? Block furthest to the right of the first row of ? Blocks, below the the Brick Block that holds the beanstalk. * Red Coin #3 is located behind the pipe, after the first gap in the level. * Red Coin #4 is located inside the 10-Coin Block, following the gap with the stone pillar. As usual, all ten coins need to be collected before retrieving the red one. * Red Coin #5 is located just above the springboard by the tall brick wall at the end of the level. Yoshi Egg location * The Yoshi Egg is found inside the Brick Block furthest to the right, over the first gap in the level. The player needs to reveal two Hidden Blocks to reach it. Level map SMB World 2-1 NES level map.png Navigation Category:Levels in Super Mario Bros. Category:Levels